(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clamp device which can clamp a panel regardless of the shape of the panel.
(b) Related Art
In an assembling process of a vehicle manufacturing line, a camp device is used for clamping and moving a panel.
As the shapes and sizes of panels are different, various camp devices are used in each manufacturing lines. Further, for manufacturing different kinds of vehicles, it may be have to use a number of different clamp devices.
In addition, a clamp device must be inserted between an inner panel and an outer panel for clamping, e.g., a door panel of a vehicle body line. However, as a gap for inserting the clamp device is very small, it is required to control the clamp device precisely. As a result, it may result in increase in manufacturing costs and decrease in overall productivity. Also, mere a little error may significantly damage the panel(s).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.